create_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Online: Roman Empire
The '''Roman Empire '''is a world in Plants vs. Zombies Online. It takes place in three areas; Rome, with gladiator zombies, and takes place in a gladiator arena, the Via Appia, with a mix of Roman and Pompeiian zombies, and Pompeii, where the volcanic disaster occured. Game Description Welcome to the Roman Empire, where the days of greatness and fansastic engineering were shining upon the Romans, yet the citizens of Pompeii are facing a disaster from the skies. Can you defend your ancient brains from the gladiators of Rome, and the falling stones of Pompeii? Only time will tell! Environment Modifiers (Rome) * Spectators: The crowd in the colosseum may throw out sun, money, tomatoes, and sometimes Plant Food based on how well you play. Close calls, explosions, and other good plays will get you the good items, while getting plants eaten, hopped over, or anything of that sort will cause tomatoes and other undesirable items thrown at you. * The Decision: When a wave is defeated, the player will be judged based mostly on the same things as the Spectators. If they do well, some plants will be boosted in defense and offence for a while. If they do poorly, three plants will be dropped into the trap door tiles. A large board in the background shows either a thumbs up or down. * Weapons Stands: Provides different weapons for the Roman Zombies. (Pompeii) * Eruption of Mt. Vesuvius: Stones will fall from the sky when Mt. Vesuvius begins to errupt in the background. These stones can kill both plants and zombies, and function much like surfboards do. Umbrella Leaf cannot bounce back these large boulders. * Poison Gas: At some points, a poisonous fume may come from the zombies' area, and go across to the plants' area. It damages both zombies and plants, but can be blown away by a wind plant like Blover. *Ash Clouds: These types of smogs run over the lawn like the Poison Gas, and can freeze a couple zombies and plants in ash. It can be blown away by Blover. Plants * A-prosper-cot: The original lobs other apricots into the field, while the spawns start quickly shooting seeds. Can fire into adjacent lanes. * Lavender: Charms the audience into giving you good ratings and better items. * Spearmint: Lobs spears at zombies, and stabs zombies front and back when close. * Chilly Pepper: Freezes zombies in a lane. Does no damage. * Aloe Vera: Prevents both plants and zombies that are behind it from being encased in ash, and is immune to fire damage. * Burd-rock: Catches boulders in a 3x3 area. Lobs boulders back towards the zombies. Boulders lobbed by him crumble after landing, but still kill zombies. * Apple Jackhammer: Destroys one plant or zombie frozen in ash, or a boulder. Zombies Rome: * Legionary Zombie: Regular Roman zombie. * Legionary Conehead: His expertly designed cone provides twice the protection of a normal Roman. * Legionary Buckethead: His bucket helmet gives a substantial defense against attacks. * Legionary Flag Zombie: Calls forth a fighting wave of zombies. * Murmillo Zombie: His armor provides even more defense than a bucket. * Gladiator Zombie: Has a sword to instantly kill plants, along with body armor. Both can be taken by Magnet-Shroom. * Gladi-Imp: Thrown into your defense, and battles forth. * Lorica Gargantuar: Has more toughness than a normal Gargantuar, but is slowed down by the weight. Can crush plants from afar with his Morning Star, but can't crush plants close to him. At this point, he'll hold up his shield and be almost immune to damage from straight shots. * Net Zombie: Binds a plant with a net. * Trident Zombie: Stabs at plants from a reasonable distance away. * Chariot Zombie: Charges at high speeds, and releases four Gladiator Zombies. * Scutum Zombie: Protects from both straight and lobbed shots, but only one at a time. * Lion Fighter Zombie: Rides a Zombie Lion into your defenses, and quickly runs from the Lion. * Zombie Lion: Chases the Lion Fighter through defenses after throwing him off. * Gladiator Torch Zombie: Burns through plants with a torch. * Spartacimp: Can boost other Gladi-imps' morale making them run faster and have a stronger bite. Pompeii: * Pompeian Zombie: A regular, law-abiding, citizen zombie. * Pompeian Conehead: His mosaic cone gives him more defense than a regular citizen. * Pompeian Buckethead: His stone bucket gives him a god-like defense against damage. * Pompeian Flag Zombie: Calls upon a large army of Pompeians. * Pompei-Imp: Arrives into defenses on a boulder, and crawls forward. Burd-rock can throw back the boulder. * Brute Gargantuar: Launches a boulder with an Imp message into your defenses. Crushes plants with large rock. * Centurion Zombie: His full body armor gives him even more defense than a stoney bucket. * Archer Zombie: Fires at plants with straight shots. Can have flaming arrows that instantly burn plants. * Governor Zombie: Grants Pompeian Zombies centurion powers. * Servus Zombie: Pushes plants and zombies encased in ash. * Canis Ambulantes Zombie: Walks the guard dog forward. When hit enough, releases the dog. * Zombie Canis: Leaps over the first two plants it encounters, and runs on forward. * Sculptor Zombie: Releases zombies in the ash. * Catapult Zombie: Lobs boulders at plants. These boulders also function as surfboards, and he aims for the back-most plants first. Burd-rock can catch the boulders, and throw them back. * Zombot Exitium Mortifero: Doom bearing robot of terrible misfortune. Can freeze/poison a lane of plants, and fires boulders. Almanac Entries TBA Upgrades TBA Endless Zone Volcanic Villa Starting Plants: * Sunflower * Peashooter * Aloe Vera * Burd-rock Arena of Agony Starting Plants: * Sunflower * Peashooter * Wall-nut * Lavender Exclusive Brain Busters TBA Levels TBA Dialogue TBA Travel Log Quests TBA Achievements TBA Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online World Category:World Idea